Multiversal Arena - Ep. 2: Demogoblin VS Malroc
This is the second episode of Multiversal Arena, a kind of Death Battle parody, but with the characters of Multiversal Legends. Intro Xtreme Emperor: The Omniverse, home of an infinite number of universes with an infinite number of possibilities. Some universes could be the home of many great heroes. BrandonDarkOne47: But it could also be the home of several terrifying villains. Xtreme Emperor: Like Demogoblin, the right hand man of Emperor Nightmare. BrandonDarkOne47: And Malroc, apprentice of the diabolical Nekrozoth and the supreme leader of the Chaotic Imperium. Demogoblin Xtreme: Learning magic didn't go well for Demogoblin. After witnessing a friend do magic, Demogoblin decided to try and do magic for himself. Brandon: But he didn't realize that his friend was using nature for his magic abilities. So Demogoblin used Dark magic as he thought it was the way to do magic. Xtreme: By doing dark magic, that corrupted Demogoblin and started to turn him evil. After his friend caught him doing dark magic and told everyone, Demogoblin was filled with hatred at the betrayal and ran off into the woods. This is where he would meet Nightmare. Brandon: Big Ol' Nightmare offered Demo power. Why would he need power? There is no electricity in the forest. Xtreme: Not that type of power! Nightmare transformed Demogoblin by giving him powers that don't require dark magic spells. Demogoblin was also cursed with a new demonic appearance. These powers did come with a side effect though. Brandon: No matter what form he takes, he could always see his true form in his own reflections. I be glad if I ere him, I don't wanna see myself become an ugly gremlin. But on the other hand how would he get the girls...? '' '''Xtreme: Well, he wouldn't. Demogoblin is cursed without being able to truly understand love nor can he feel it. As a bonus, there is a chance he will vomit should he see love. This has left Demogoblin being a heartless monster.' Brandon: Damn... Now I kinda feel sorry for that Goblin boi. Xtreme: Unfortunately for him, the process has also had another side effect. That being that he is a psychopath and can loose control at times and be a complete lunatic. Brandon:..... Now I lost my sympathy... Now where was I? Oh yeah! Both Green demogoblin and Mac Night would go on villainous adventures. Making evil plans on taking over the Omniverse! Xtreme: Well, Demogoblin and Nightmare were originally focused on taking over their multiverse. that was until they met Lord Marlus, Emperor of The Empire of Eternal Darkness. After a failed attempt to take over The Core of The Omniverse, Demogoblin killed Marlus after being ordered to do so by Nightmare. Nightmare took control of The empire of Eternal Darkness. Nightmare and Demogoblin went back to trying to take over their multiverse and eventually succeeded. Brandon: His powers include: * teleportation (through use of portals or dark magic): Demogoblin is able to teleport anywhere he wants to in a multiverse. * flight: He can fly just about anywhere, including space. * mind reading * summon a demonic sword (usually uses a spell to cover the blade in fire) * fire manipulation (mainly uses it to shoot fire from hands or create a sword made of fire): Demogoblin has been seen creating fire hot enough to melt through titanium. * vomit lava * near immortality (partly do to his rapid healing): Demogoblin has been cut by swords and lightsabers, shot by guns, rocket launchers, electricity, blasters, and he has survived and returned to full health in under a minute. * shapeshift: Demogoblin has been able to take different forms but his reflection will always give him away. * dark magic (usually shoots red lightning from fingers but he can do other things with it) * portal creation: he uses these portals to transport himself and other forms of matter * superhuman strength: Demogoblin is strong enough to punch through solid steel and bones. He can also lift up to a hundred times his weight. * superhuman durability * superhuman stamina Xtreme: Demogoblin is so skilled in fighting and dark magic that he has beaten skilled opponents such as Verkan. not to mention, Demogoblin personally fought and killed almost every Wiccan in his multiverse. Brandon: Demogoblin has also battled and nearly defeated his alternate version, Ultimate Warrior. That was no easy task since Ultimate Warrior is an extremely skilled fighter. Xtreme: Demogoblin has also defeated entire armies by killing most of the soldiers himself. '' Brandon: He also doesn't let things stand in his way. He has torn down walls made of titanium as if they were made of paper. He has kept walking forward even while being shot by dozens of bullets. He even pushed a skyscraper over once.'' Xtreme: But he isn't without weaknesses. Brandon: If kissed by someone that truly loves him, his curse will be broken. '' '''Xtreme: However, that has been shown to be impossible. yet there is another weakness he has that has proved to be his downfall before.' Brandon: That's right. It's his insanity. '' '''Xtreme: His insanity has caused him to slip up several times in battles. By overlooking some aspects of a fight, Demogoblin has been defeated before.' Brandon: Not to mention that insanity combined with being heartless has lead him to show no mercy. He has killed people that would have been more valuable alive. Xtreme: Yet his skills and abilities do pay off more than not. '' Brandon: But would he be able to defeat Malroc?'' Malroc Brandon: After the birth of the destruction of the old omniverse, the beings known as Prime Alphas started to rebuild it and restored the damaged caused by Nekrozoth, the biggest douche that ever come to existence. Xtreme: However, Nekrozoth soon started to ruin that omniverse too. So their solution? Make a hero called a Champion of course! Brandon: So the leader of the Alphas, Deus, took Xurius and his son Hyperiel as their first champions. Together they foil the evil plots of Nekrozoth. Xtreme: However, Malroc soon realized that he was delaying the inevitable. He see that heroism makes him weak as no matter how much he tries, there will be more villains that appear, Mortals would continue getting themselves in danger, and they would be ungrateful of what he did for them. ' ''Brandon: So Malroc said "Screw you guys! I'm going Rogue!" and decided to be evil. '''Xtreme: Even though he started out with good intentions, his lust for power and control soon consumed him and turned him into an absolute monster. Brandon: Which is why he got kicked out of the club and no longer a full on deity. Then Nekrozoth came... Yayyyy... Xtreme: Nekrozoth offered Malroc a place in his empire, making him more ruthless and cruel as the years go by. He later became so ambitious that he thought working for Nekrozoth was beneath him. Brandon: So Malroc created the Chaotic Imperium in his own personal quest for complete control of everything. Seeing that order and chaos could mix through Chaos-Mongering. Xtreme: A method which combines all types of mongering and used to bring fear, hate, or war. Malroc used this method to strike fear to keep his army in check. Brandon: Malroc soon killed Hyperiel, draining half of his energy. Making him a demigod. Though the result caused him to have a severe injuries so he had to wear a mask/helmet to keep him alive. Xtreme: Thus giving him extraordinary powers and abilities such as: * Immortality; He lived for many years, caused many wars in his lifetime. He is said to be so old that it was hinted he even surpassed the creation of the Earth. immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, he is enormously resistant to damage. He even survived a supernova explosion. * Healing Factor; Along with Immortality, each amount of damage he takes can heal by itself. His ability to heal is similar to Deadpool or Wolverine. * Cosmic Abilities: He was called the master of power for a reason, he can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimension, can make himself, other people, and objects appear anywhere to a certain area, read or communicate with other minds, and can traverse or glide through air and space. He also has telekinetic abilities in which he can move enormous amounts of mass through mental concentration. * Master Sorcerer; Malroc is one of if not THE Most powerful and experience sorcerers out there rivaling Merlin himself. His mastery of magic allows him to emit powerful blasts, create mystical force fields, cast curses and summon demons. It also allows him to travel through time and grants him the power of teleportation. It also allows him to manipulate matter itself to some extent, such as increasing the size of small objects to turn harmless pebbles into weapons. Through his Billions of years, he had studied almost every magical abilities out there. * Master Scientist; Malroc is not just the master Sorcerer, but also a master Scientist which makes him of the smartest beings in the entire Multiverse, He is able to make legions upon legions of Death Machines and other evil robots. One of his most famous creations is the Mechcalysm and the Mechapolyspe which are both ships and machines that destroy planets. * Pandemonian Magic/Omnimalevolence; Thanks to years of being Nekrozoth's apprentice, he achieved the role of being the source to all evil. It is the source to his cosmic powers and made him one of the reason for all the villains the champions and other heroes had to face (the other being Remiok and Nekrozoth). His ability also allows him to make a monster to attack his enemies. * Super Genius Level Intellect; Probably his most deadly weapon, Endgame is sharp and extremely *'cunning'. his intelligence is what made him both a sorcerer and scientist. He accomplishes feats such as being an all-powerful god with the Alpha and Omega Stones, building a vast and powerful empire, and tricking even Nekrozoth HIMSELF. He is a very manipulative and incredibly strategic mastermind. * Master Manipulator; He is very manipulative, being able to persuade his brothers to join his side and had convinced many power hungry to join his side. He even tricked Legend to join his side right before Legend even discovered his powers and had made him believed that Malroc is a good guy. * Chaos Mongering; Chaos mongering is a concept created by Nekrozoth himself, the ability to instill chaos onto others like fear mongering or warmongering. Malroc uses this method to keep his empire in check so that people would be begging for order once Malroc brings forth chaos and discord to them. It is very effective as well. Brandon: But would he beat Demogoblin? Lets find out. Xtreme: LET'S GET READY FOR A MULTIVERSAL BATTLEEEEE!!!! Battle! A portal opens in a unknown planet from an unnamed universe. Malroc falls out of the portal and landed the ground. Malroc: Damn you Hyperiel! Damn you and that brat! As soon as I..! Malroc soon realize he is in a dimension unfamiliar to him. Malroc: What is this place? Malroc takes out his Dimensional device but it was broken. So he throw it and started to observe his surroundings. Malroc: Interesting. A new dimension discovered by me. And one to fall in my rule... Another portal opens. Demogoblin falls out of it and lands on the ground. Demogoblin looks around and spots Malroc. Demogoblin slowly walks in circles around Malroc. Demogoblin: who the hell are you? Malroc also saw Demogoblin as he circled around him. Malroc: I was going to ask the same with you, you... gremlin? Demogoblin: The name is Demogoblin. Now, identify yourself! Demogoblin continues to circle Malroc. Demogoblin also moves his hands to a "ready to strike" position as he becomes more cautious of Malroc. Malroc: Now I get it! Your a damn Champion! And this! Is a trap! Malroc soon took out his mace which started to blast Demogoblin but misses. Demogoblin shoots some fire balls at Malroc but Malroc used a force field. Fight! Demogoblin blasts beams of fire from his hands at Malroc. Demogoblin: '''You can't hold that forever, can you? '''Malroc: Damn you!! You Imp! Malroc charged at Demogoblin and grabbed him. He started to fly through his boosters while hitting the trees with Demogoblin as his shield. However Demo started to break spit lava in his face which makes the two crash in a nearby village. The two started to clash with each other as both of their weapons (Demogoblin's flaming sword, Malroc's mace) clashing together, uncaring of the lives being killed in the process. Demogoblin: You have no idea who you are messing with! During a sword lock, Demogoblin plunges the claws of his left hand and slashes Malroc's side. Demogoblin then jumps back and grabs a bystander. Demogoblin then throws the bystander at Malroc. Malroc deflected the attack and wack the bystander aside with his mace. Malroc: Do you even know who I am!? I am Malroc!! Master of Chaos! The destroyer of Worlds!! Malroc's wounds soon healed, and fired electricity from his finger tips from his left hand. Malroc: You shall kneel to your new god champion!! Demogoblin fires red lightning from his fingers too. The lightning from Demogoblin collides with Malroc's electricity. Demogoblin: '''I will not kneel before you. I've fought more skilled beings than you! You call yourself a god? I have slain gods! Malroc soon approaches Demogoblin while continuing to shoot his green lightning. He soon grabbed him by the throat and tossed him aside. Before Demogoblin could get up, Malroc started to spam his lightning. '''Malroc: So have I you imbecilic child. Demogoblin quickly jumps up and opens a portal. The lightning from Malroc went through the portal. Demogoblin opened a portal behind Malroc. The lightning flew out and hit Malroc. Demogoblin: I have dealt with beings with similar powers too. Demogoblin then takes flight while shooting massive balls of fire at Malroc. Malroc soon recovered from his own attack Malroc: Hah! You think I haven't came prepared for that?!Thinking using my own powers against me would do anything!!?? Malroc teleports behind Demogoblin and kicks him from behind. Demogoblin lands on his feet and charge at Malroc who soon dropped his mace. Demogoblin: You idiot!! Demogoblin jumps up in the air and prepared to slice Malroc. However Malroc dodged him and hit his arm which disarmed him of his weapon. Malroc then punch him in the kidney with enough force for Demogoblin to fell to the ground. He then grabbed his leg, he started to slam him to the ground repeatedly until he throws him to a near by bolder. Demogoblin: Been through worse. Demogoblin quickly gets up and grabs the boulder and brings it down on Malroc. Malroc teleports yet again, but this time he brings his other weapon. Magic, Malroc called his mace back to him and used it to use his dangerous magic spell. Complete obliteration. Malroc used his mace to fire red energy which Demogoblin dodges. The red energy soon obliterated a house completely, leaving no trace of it left. Malroc continues blasting his obliteration spell while Demogoblin continues to dodges it. Demogoblin picks up his sword and reignites the fire around the blade. The Demogoblin creates a sword out of fire and throws his newly created sword at Malroc's head. It misses. Malroc: You missed! Demogoblin then throws his sword at Malroc. Demogoblin: That was the point. The sword strikes Malroc's mace thus causing the mace to go flying out of Malroc's hands. Malroc turned to see where his mace went. He looked back to find Demogoblin only to find that Demogoblin had jumped at Malroc. Demogoblin lands on Malroc and repeatedly uses his claws to slash Malroc's face. Malroc soon took control of his mace again and had it hit Demogoblin's back. Malroc got up with his mask damaged. Malroc: WHAT! HAVE! YOU! DONE!!!! Malroc eyes started to glow red, every metal and used them to merge with his armor which soon repaired his mask with a few adjustments. His mask/helmet now has metallic Malroc: NOW YOU SHALL DIE A INFINITE DEATH!!!!! Malroc soon spams all of most powerful spells on Demogoblin. Demogoblin continues to dodge them until Malroc opens a deep crater which makes Demogoblin trips. Malroc then have the earth wrap around Demgoblin for him to constantly shoot lightning and reigning powerful spells on him. Thinking quickly, Demogoblin teleports out. Malroc looks for Demogoblin and then finds him. Demogoblin is holding his demonic sword and Malroc's mace. Demogoblin then fires the Mace's red energy at Malroc. However, Malroc grabbed the red energy and called his mace back. Malroc increase the size of his mace, and slammed it down in the ground which caused a massive Earth quack that destroyed the village in it. Demogoblin: Now you pissed me off! Demogoblin flies above Malroc and dives down. Then Demogoblin tears Malroc's mask right off Malroc. Demogoblin throws the mask aside. Malroc: NOOOOOOOOoooo!!!! Malroc fell to the ground dying, as his face shows a deep cut in between them. Demogoblin: Not so tough now? Weakling.... Malroc grabs Demogoblin, but Demogoblin started to stab him with his flaming sword. Malroc started to splat blood in his face which makes Demogoblin walk back so he could wipe the blood off his face. Malroc then head bud him, and grabbed his head. Malroc, despite slowly dying, used his obliteration spell one last time. Demogoblin: AAAAAHHHHH!!! Demogoblin disappears. K.O.! Malroc crawls back to get his mask and puts his on, finally healing him of his injuries. What happened? Brandon: What just happened? Xtreme: Demogoblin just died '' Brandon'': I could see that. But how? Xtreme: While Demogoblin was a formidable opponent, he lacked one thing. '' Brandon: what is that?'' Xtreme: Focus. While Demogoblin held the advantage after removing Malroc's mask, Demogoblin was in a state where he was only focused on one thing. Killing. However, not in the most efficient way. While Demogoblin could have easily finished Malroc off by cutting off his head, Demogoblin was filled with so much rage that he chose to stab Malroc repeatedly instead. That gave Malroc an opening to spit blood in Demogoblin's face. If not in rage mode, Demogoblin wouldn't have cared but since he was in rage mode, the blood distracted him. This gave Malroc an opening to use his obliterate spell on Demogoblin. Brandon: So the lesson here is to focus on the task at hand and not get distracted. Xtreme: Pretty much. '' Brandon: I guess that means I should get to work on painting the fence instead of playing video games.''Category:Episodes Category:Multiversal Arena Category:Non-Canon